How can my life change so fast?
by kraziichiic
Summary: Its my first day of school and it's kinda good. Until mail comes . . . Then my life totally changes and I have to go to a different school and make new friends. Will I survive?
1. Chapter 1

My name is Elizabeth.

I have black hair with blue highlights.

You might think it's strange but I like my hair a lot.

But my dad and foster sister always have a fit about my long beautiful (the way I describe it) hair. Anyways I'm 14(starting high school).

I don't have a boyfriend if you're all wondering.

Though my dad wants me too.

You're probably wondering why I never mentioned my mom. Well, she's dead.

I'm not lying.

She died about a year ago (at my 13th birthday).

She had a heart attack in the middle of it. I don't want to talk about her.

Anyways I live in LA.

This is a story about how my life changed because something as little as a mice happened.

Oh well let it begin.

"Bye dad," Isabella and I yelled as we slammed the door.

"Bye. Have fun at your first day of school!" he said.

I rolled my eyes.

My sister was the same age as me except older by a month.

We went into the school.

There we were a few people I knew from Junior High School.

"Hi, Elizabeth," said a guy named Derek.

He had a major crush on me last year and I hated him.

Maybe it was because he was a nerd.

I gave him a hello wave.

Actually it was more like a dismissal wave.

"Oh Elizabeth's in love," Isabella tried to sing.

"Ah come on Isabella.

You know he's not my type," I said and rolled my eyes.

"Sure he isn't," Isabella said.

"Hey!" I said and pinched her.

"I was just kidding," she said and rubbed the spot where I pinched her.

"Chill Elizabeth," Isabella said.

"Come on we're going to be late for class," I said and ran to my class. 

Isabella was in another class.

Let's just say I was smarter than her.

"Class sit down," said a lady.

My new homeroom teacher was standing in front of the chalkboard.

"Now my name is Ms. Galabar," she said and tried to smile her nicest smile.

I sighed.

Teachers were always like that.

Then she took the attendance.

Everyone was here.

Then I went to my first class.

It was math.

I was kind of good in math so I survived that class time.

I forgot the teachers name though.

It was really long and hard to pronounce.

I was definitely not going to remember his name.

I'm going to skip to the end of school.

Ding ding ding.

The bell rang and we all ran out the door and out of the building.

I met up with Isabella.

"How was school?" she asked me.

"Okay I guess except I forgot a teachers name already," I said.

"Was it the math teacher?" she asked.

"How did you know? You have him too?" I asked.

She nodded and we laughed.

Then we saw a car passed by us and honked.

It was Isabella's boyfriend who was in his Sophomore year in high school but goes to a different school.

He was going to pick us up from now on.

I know that you think I'm a geek or something because my sister has a boyfriend and I don't.

We got in the car.

I rolled my eyes as I saw them smooched each other.

"Get a room or at least do it when I'm not here," I said and looked out the window.

"Sorry," they said and Isabella giggled.

Finally we drove in my dad's driveway.

I got out and said good-bye.

Isabella gave him one of her good bye kisses and then followed me inside.

"We're home!" I yelled and threw my book bag down on the floor.

"Elizabeth you have mail!" my dad yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mail?" I asked and looked at him questionably.

"Yes mail for you. It's on the coffee table. I forgot who it was from but don't worry I didn't read it," my father quickly said as he saw my expression.

"Right," I said as I grabbed a sand colored envelope.

The handwritten was very neat and pretty.

I quickly opened it with curiosity.

"Don't rush, Elizabeth. I know you don't get mail much but don't get too excited," my sister teased.

"Shut up!" I yelled and tickled her weak spot.

She just kept laughing as I stopped.

There was only one piece of paper in it.

It had the same color as the outside.

It read:

Dear Elizabeth,

We are pleased to inform you that you are welcomed at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What you are required to have are on the bottom of this page. We hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Assistant Headmistress of Hogwarts

I made it short so don't worry.

"Is this a joke?" I asked.

"What are you talking about, dear?" my father asked and put down the newspaper he was reading.

"A school of Witchcraft and Wizardry?" I repeated.

"Where does it say that?" my father asked and grabbed the paper out of my hands.

"It can't be a joke," he said.

"Come on dad. You believe in magic?" I joked.

He turned red with embarrassment.

"You never know. There might be a such thing as magic," he said and winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on dad. I haven't believe in magic since I was like 5," I said and smirked.

"6," he said and smiled.

"Whatever," I said and rolled my eyes again.

"I want to see what it says," Isabella exclaimed.

"Fine," I said and snatched it out of my father's hand.

"Tell me it's a joke," I said.

She looked at it with a focused expression.

"It's not a joke, Elizabeth," Isabella said seriously.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"What do you mean what do I mean?" Isabella asked less serious now.

"You just said 'It's not a joke,'" I said and gave her a strange look.

"Ah no I didn't," she said.

"Don't lie to me. This is kind of important," I said.

Something very strange was happening.

"You're freaking me out," I said.

"But I honestly didn't say anything," she said kind of angry now.

"Girls! Stop fighting!" my father exclaimed.

"Did you hear her say that father?" I asked.

"No but doesn't mean she didn't say it. Whatever she said," he mumbled the last sentence.

"Just give me back the letter," I said and grabbed it out of her hands.

I went up to my room angrily.

"Elizabeth!" my dad called.

But I didn't listen.

"Leave me alone," I yelled back and slammed the door.

I jumped on my bed hating everyone for a while.  
Then I heard a noise outside my window.

I walked over slowly and opened the curtain.

I gasped as I saw . . .


	3. Starting to understand

I saw an owl.

But it was strange cause there were no owls in LA.

At least there weren't supposed to be any owls in LA.

Then my window flew open and it came in.

It landed on my desk and dropped a letter.

It looked like the one I had before.

I decided not to tell my dad there was an owl in my room.

He probably wouldn't believe it.

If he did, he'll probably go nuts.

I took the letter and opened it. (I saw that it was addressed to me.)

It read:

Dear Miss Elizabeth,

Magic is real. I just wanted to say that to you cause before, you seemed to have a hard time believing it. I really hope to see you in Hogwarts a week later and you should really read the other piece of paper in the last letter.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts

I gasped.

There was another letter in the envelope!

I quickly opened the other envelope and searched through it.

Then I saw a letter.

It was very small and hardly anyone can find it.

But it read:

Since it is already September 1(when Hogwarts starts) we will give you a week before you come. You will go to Kings Cross (in London) and there will be a wizard waiting for you. You may not recognize him but he will recognize you. Then he will lead you to Headquarters 9 3/4. The train will lead you to Hogwarts, which you will be sorted into your house (there are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin). 3 days from now, someone will pick you up and buy you everything. We can't explain everything to you now but later. Oh yeah someone will come over and take you to London. You'll be apparating.

Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Assistant Headmistress

I put the letter away and sat on my bed to think.

I haven't even been to High school and now I'm going to have to choose if I want to go to another school or not?

And how did they know I didn't believe in magic just a few minutes ago.

This was all becoming stranger and stranger.

I though Witches were suppose to be evil and you know (what they say in fairy tales).

I guess I wanted to go.

What? This guy said magic was real so I guess I'll give it a true.

Besides the fact that it's all the way in London, I think it's going to be good.

And maybe there is such thing as magic.

(Don't tell anyone this but I've always believed in magic secretly -even now).

I didn't want to get embarrassed or anything.

I ran down the stairs to tell my dad about my decision.

"Dad," I said.

"Yes," he said.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't you be at work?" I asked and smirked.

"It's my day off, Elizabeth," he said and smiled.

"Anyways, I've made my choice and I think I want to go to this Hogwarts school," I said.

"Fine with me," he said and turn back to his newspaper that he was reading.

"You're not angry or worried or anything?" I asked.

"No, why should I be?" he asked rather surprised.

"Because it's all the way in London," I said quickly.

"Who will take you there?" he asked too calm.

"I don't know but in the letter it said someone will," I said.

"Okay I hope you will have fun in that school," he said not taking his eyes off that paper.

"Okay dad tell me what's wrong," I said.

"What do you mean?" he said surprised.

"You're acting all weird and too calm," I said with anger.

I didn't know if it was a bad thing or a good thing but I was confused and angry.

"So," he said.

"That's not you," I said.

"Calm down Elizabeth. I said that you could go. What's the matter with you? Do you want to go or not?" he said.

"I'm sorry but your calmness got my all nuts," I said and walked up to my room.

"I guess I should start packing now," I thought and got out a big suitcase.

I put most of my clothes in there and then I put my make-up (girls wear make-up right?).

And also some of my other things.


	4. An amazing discovery

Skip to 3 days later  

I had to say bye to everyone at school.

They didn't all look that sad except Derek.

Anyways my dad drove me home.

"So who is this guy suppose to be? The person picking you up?" my dad asked.

"I don't know but I think I'll find out soon," I said as I saw a guy standing near our hedges.

He didn't look really friendly.

"My name is Moody," he said grumpily.

"Uh hi. Are you suppose to take me to London?" I asked nervously.

"Yeah now hurry up and get your things. We haven't got a lot of time," he said and drank from his bottle.

Somehow I thought that wouldn't be apple juice in there.

"Uh okay just give me a second," I said and ran up the stairs as fast as I can.

I got my suitcase and tried my hardest to bring it down really fast.

I looked at what I wore which was a light white tank top and blue baggy pants.

You can say I'm obsessed with baggy pants.

"Ready?" he asked when he saw me.

"Yeah all done," I said.

I was really excited that I forgot my family was there.

"Bye," I wave to them.

I saw them both sobbing out of control.

"Don't worry. I'll be back for vacations and summer," I said and followed "Moody."

"You're probably scared of me," he finally said.

"Well actually I think you're extraordinary because I haven't see anyone like you," I said embarrassed.

Then he turned around when we were like in the woods.

I saw his left eye wasn't a normal eye.

It was more like a eyeball slipping out and it was kind of really creepy.

"Like my eye?" he joked.

"What happened?" I asked my voice shaking a little.

"Lost my eye in a fight so I got a better one. It can see anything," he said and smiled.

"Interesting," I said a little scared.

"It is," he said and took out something.

"How are we going to get there?" I asked curious.

"It's a little thing called flying," he said and smirked.

"What do you mean?" I asked confusedly.

Then I saw 2 broomsticks appeared.

"We're not going to ride on these, are we?" I asked.

"Yes we are," he said and went on.

"Now get on," he said and nodded at the broom next to him.

I did as I was told but skeptically.

"Now kick off and balance yourself on the broom. Lean forward and down to go fast. The opposite to go slower and follow me," he said and kicked off.

I was very surprised.

I kicked off and did as he was told.

I was really scared.

Lets just say heights weren't my type.

But what surprised me most was that it was well balance and steady.

In other words –my balance is great!

"How long is it going to take to get there?" I asked.

"Well since you can't go fast …I think it's going to be about 2 hours or so," he said.

Then I realized something.

"Where's my suitcase?" I asked alarmed.

"I transport it to Hogwarts," he said.

"Oh cause I thought we left it behind and would have to go back-wait a minute. You can transport things? I thought it was impossible," I said alarmed.

"Anything's possible-well except maybe bringing the dead back," he said and chuckled to himself.

"Oh cause I thought when you said that anything was possible –I thought maybe someone can bring my mom back," I said sadly.

"You have to remember that your mom is always with you –even if she is dead," Moody said smiling for the first time.

Didn't look really friendly but what the heck.

"What are you?" I asked.

Then I regret asking that cause it sounded rude and I didn't want to be rude.

"You can call us witches and wizards," he said.

"But I can't be one-am I?" I asked confused again.

"Your mom was a witch but she never told you nor your sister," he said.

"Then my dad knows?" I asked.

He managed to nod from the wind.

"No wonder he wasn't surprised when I mention all those strange things but why didn't my mom tell me?" I asked.

"Maybe she didn't want you to think that you were a freak," he suggested.

"Is my dad a wizard too?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Then I'm a half-half?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

Finally we stopped talking for a moment and so on.

It seemed like only 5 minutes when we made it to there.

Whatever there was.

"This is Diagon Alley," he said.

There was barely anyone there.

"I guess everyone did their shopping," I said hoping to have seen someone else my age.

"But don't worry. Every shop is opened," Moody said.

"Um Moody," I said.

"Yes," he said.

"I don't have any money," I said.

"You've got loads to learn, young lady," he said and motion for me to follow him.

So I did.

We came to this big bank place with "short" creatures.

"They're called goblins. They're just like me –don't trust anyone. But don't worry they're not going to hurt you –well they aren't if they think you mean no harm," Moody said once he saw my face expression.

"Right," I muttered.

We walked down the long hall and finally came to a stand.

There was another goblin there.

He was probably the Head Goblin (no offense but I think he has a HUGE mouth).

"Miss Elizabeth Woods wants to make a deposit from her load," Moody announced.

"But I don't have a load," I whispered.

"And do Miss Elizabeth Woods have her key?" he asked looking down at me.

Maybe he is looking down at me but he was sitting on a high chair.

"Yes. Give him the key Elizabeth," Moody whispered the last sentence to me.

"I don't have any key," I whispered back.

"It's on your necklace chain," he said back.

I gasped.


	5. What a day

I held on to my necklace.

I know I've never mention it before but that was because it belonged to my mother and I didn't want to say anything about my mother.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You're key around your neck. Give it to him!" Moody said.

"But it was my mothers necklace," I said.

"It's a key your mother gave you and now give it to him," Moody repeated impatiently.

I undid my chain and took the key out.

I didn't know that it was key to anything (although it is a key).

"Follow me," said another goblin.

We went to some kind of elevator riding thing where you can actually see where you're going.

I was really frightened (I've told you I was afraid of heights).

Even thought it was underground, it was still high.

Finally we came to vault 213.

That was kind of funny cause February 13 was my birthday.

(You know 213)

Anyways the goblin took the key and unlocked it.

It opened with a creak.

It was a rather heavy looking door and it seemed like no one could have broken in.

It opened to reveal . . .

Gold shining coins and several silver and copper like ones.

"Whoa," I said and walked in.

"Didn't think you were broke, did you?" he said and laughed.

"I did," I said and examine a few coins.

"Come on. Just take a whole bunch of Galleons and several Knuts and Sickles. (I think that's what it's called).

"What?" I said confused.

"That's what the coins are called. The gold ones are Galleons, the silver, Sickles, and the copper –Knuts.

"You don't use bucks?" I asked.

"What are those?" he asked confused.

"Uh those are what we, non-wizards use," I tried to explain it the best way I could.

"No we don't," he said, "Let's get out of here."

And that's what we did.

We brought everything from the list (I got an owl. I named it Isabella).

It was somewhat black with white spots.

Finally we were done shopping.

It was real fast because it wasn't crowded.

"Where am I going to stay?" I asked.

"At the leaky cauldron," he said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Something like bar and a hotel," he said.

"Should we go now?" I asked.

"It's ok," he said and begin show me where it was.

It looked kind of small to me and black.

We went inside and it was crowded with adults.

"What are you doing here?" someone asked.

He looked really old and was probably in charge of the place.

"I'm guiding Elizabeth here, Tom," he said and took his coat off and put it on an empty chair.

"A late one, I suspect," Tom said.

Moody nodded.

I kind of felt left alone and offended.

"Sit down," Moody told me, "We got to eat something."

"Tom! Bring Elizabeth noodle soup and give me the usual," Moody yelled.

"Right at your service," Tom said and started moving right away.

Finally it came to us and I hungrily ate it.

It was really good and tasty.  
Finally we were done.

I couldn't really see what Moody was eating because he was kind of blocking it from my view.

"You have to go and rest now. Tom would show you where your bedroom will be and I have to get going. At the end of this week, someone will pick you up," he said and got up and laughed.

"So much for bye," I muttered and rolled my eyes.

"Follow me," said Tom.

Then I realize he was toothless.

That was why he spoke in a funny way before and now.

"Here's your room and your key," he said and gave you it.

"Don't I have to pay?" I asked.

"No, it's all been done already," he said.

"Fast," I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said back and went in my room.

It looked like a regular room.

I jumped down on the bed.

I also brought new clothes.

Then I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection.

My hair was messy from all the traveling and there was some dirt on my face.

"What a day," I thought to myself.

Then something changed.

It wasn't me but it was the mirror.

A face appeared –not mine.

"Hello honey," said someone's voice coming from the mirror.

I panicked.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Uh a mirror," she/he replied.

I looked more closely and saw that it was a she.

Things just keeps on getting stranger and stranger.


	6. Meeting a lot of people

Fast forward to end of week –-? 

I was in my "room" again.

The sun was setting and everything became dark.

Suddenly I saw a mysterious figure outside.

Moments later, it disappeared.

Then a few minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

"Um who is it?" I asked.

"Tonks and I'm here to pick you up," said a girl's voice.

I opened the door and saw a girl with really short hair.

It was green and then a second later it turned red.

It kept on changing colors, which I thought was really cool.

"Uh hi my name is-" I started to say.

"Elizabeth, I know," she said and smiled, "So you got all your things?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said showing her everything.

"I'm just going to transport it to Hogwarts," she said and walked past me to my things.

She said something and with the wave of her wand, it was all gone.

"Wow but can't you transport humans?" I asked curious.

"You can but there's a greater chance that some parts of your body will get left back. Non-living things are much easier," Tonks said and put her wand away.

"Oh um thank for telling me," I said.

"No problem. Now we got to get going," Tonks said.

"Um okay," I said and smiled.

"Will we be flying on broomsticks?" I asked.

"No," she said, "We will be apparating."

"Uh since I don't know what that is –okay," I said ready for anything.

She took my arm tightly.

"It's going to hurt just a little," she said.

I got frightened when she said that.

Before I could say anything I saw that everything turned blurry and I couldn't speak or make a sound.

I couldn't breathed nor move.

Then just as it had begun it stopped.

We were somewhere I've never been to.

"That's Hogwarts," Tonks pointed to a big castle not that far away.

"It's amazing and –beautiful," I said and looked up with awe.

"What till you see the inside," she said and smirked.

"Can't wait," I said and followed her as she quickly pace herself.

Finally we got to the gate.

"This is the furthest I can go," Tonks said and waved bye.

I did the same and continue my way up those steps.

Then I felt nervous and frightened again.

Not that I was a shy person.

I pushed open the great big doors.

It made a loud noise and I thought it would have gotten everyone's attention.

I walked in with my feet turning into a pattern with the floor.

"Anybody here?" I asked and it echoed.

Of course someone was here –I thought to myself about how stupid I must have sounded.

I climbed up the stairs.

"Welcome Miss Woods. Nice to see you again," someone said.

I looked up and saw a stern, winkled face.

"Um hello," I said.

"We have been waiting for you. You can called me Professor McGonagall," she said and opened another great pair of doors.

I followed her and saw that there were 5 tables in that room/hall.

1 was for the teachers and the rest students.

Everyone's eyes were on me, which was kind of freaky to me.

I followed Professor McGonagall to the front of everyone.

There was a stool with an old looking hat.

"Sit down," she ordered me and pointed at the stool.

She took the hat off and I, obediently, sat down.

Then she put the hat on me.

Then it started moving.

I got scared.

"Don't be scared," it said.

I calmed down a little –I don't know why.

"Hmm, I have to get you sorted into the houses but which one?" it said.

Then it moved my head so I was looking at the table all the way to the right of me.

"Is it going to be Slytherin …"?

He moved my head a little to the left so I was facing the table next to that.

"… Or Ravenclaw …?"

Then he turned it a little to the left again.

"… Or Hufflepuff …?"

Then he turned to the last table and I knew which one that was.

"… Or Gryffindor?" he asked.

"My mom was in Gryffindor, wasn't she?" I silently asked.

"Yes she was indeed. A rather fine student and good mind," he said.

Then I began to cry at the thought of my mom.

"Crying does not suit you if you want to be in the house I choose you to be," it said.

I then stopped and got confused.

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it yelled

I smiled happily to myself and went over to the Gryffindor table.

Everyone clapped and once they were done, I heard someone from the Slytherin table say, "Damn we could have had a chick here."

I turned around and through all those people I saw a blonde kid looking at me.

I quickly blushed and looked away.

"Nice to have you here," someone said and shook my hand.

Then I saw a redheaded boy whispering something to a boy with a scar.

He nudged him towards me.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," the "scar-boy" said.

"Thanks," I said and smiled broadly.

Then I saw that he quickly blushed and went back over to his seat.

I heard the red headed guy say, "Now that wasn't so hard, was it mate?"

I laughed a little.

It was funny that a guy would be a little afraid of you.

Wait a minute . . . does that mean . . .?

"No," I quickly said and smiled.

Then someone stood up from the teacher's desk.

It was probably the Headmaster.

"We have a new student here. She is a late one but she is going to catch on and I hope her classmates will help her," he said and I saw him look at the boy that blushed and me.

"Well let the feast begin again," he said and food appeared.

There was some strange food that I didn't recognize so I didn't eat it.

"Excuse me," someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I looked back and saw . . .


	7. Harry Potter?

"Yes," I said to a girl.

"You know you can drink that pumpkin juice. It's not going to poison you," she said and laughed.

I looked at my goblet.

"Oh, I know," I said and turned red from embarrassment.

"My name is Hermione Granger," she said and smiled.

"My name is Elizabeth—"

"Woods—I know," she said and smiled again.

"Oh," I said and laughed a weak one.

"I think Harry likes you," she whispered to me.

"Um sorry but who's Harry?" I asked.

"Holy crickets! Don't tell me you don't know Harry Potter," she said.

"No I don't," I said and did my weak smile again.

"Well he's my friend and he's the boy right there," she pointed to the guy with the scar forehead.

"Oh," I said and turned red from blushing.

"Did you know that the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons are here to stay with us this year?" she asked.

"Uh no," I said.

"You know Elizabeth, you really are behind," she said.

"Well I'm totally new with this," I said.

"New at what?" she asked.

"Come on Hermione, aren't you suppose to be this know-it-all?" someone interrupted us.

It was the red headed boy.

"Oh be quiet Ron," Hermione said and rolled her eyes.

"Sorry about her—she is a big mouth," Ron whispered to me.

I laughed and smiled.

"Hey!" Hermione said and hit Ron's arm.

"He's a moron," Hermione said and started chasing after him down the hall.

Then I saw that Harry and I were kind of alone (well there were other people sitting on the table but he was across from me and there was a large gap between us and the rest of the people).

"Um is Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are other . . . um magic school?" I asked politely.

"Yeah," he said quickly.

"What are they doing here?" I asked.

"Dumbledore said that the Triwizard Tournament will be held at Hogwarts and the other 2 school are here to play too," he said.

"What is the Triwizard Tournament?" I asked.

"I think Professor Dumbledore said that 3 people will be challenged with 3 tasks. 1 person from each school that's over 17 submits their name in that Goblet," he said and pointed at some blue fire thing.

I looked up and saw a big Goblet with blue flame coming from it.

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah Fred and George are trying to get themselves in by aging themselves with aging Potion," Harry said and laughed.

"Um who are Fred and George?" I asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot that you didn't know. They're those 2 twins with red hair like Ron's. Well they're Ron's brothers," Harry said.

I looked at where he was pointing and saw 2 twins (like he said) with long red hair.

They were laughing about something.

"There's a lot I need to learn," I said and laughed.

"Don't worry. You'll get through this year. I remember when I found out about magic too," he said and laughed.

"I thought everyone here was born knowing magic existed," I said.

"No, it's mostly half bloods or muggle-borns that didn't know forever," he said.

"Muggle?" I asked.

"It means people that have no wizard blood," he said.

"Oh like my dad," I said.

"Like my mom," Harry said.

"You're half-blooded too?" I asked.

He nodded.

"How about Ron and Hermione?" I asked curious.

"Ron's pureblood and Hermione's muggle-born," he said.

"So there are muggles that go to magic school?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

"Sorry," I said immediately.

"About what?" he asked.

"Too may questions," I said and laughed.

"No, don't be. I'm used to questions," he said and smiled.

"Now I feel awkward," I said and smiled.

"Better you than me—I'm just kidding," Harry said and smirked.

"Aren't Hermione and Ron coming back yet?

"I don't know but they have been away long, haven't they?" Harry said.

"Do they do this often," I asked.

"You don't want to know, trust me," Harry said and laughed.

I laughed at his comment.

Finally Hermione and Ron came back.

I saw Ron whispered to Harry and Harry gave him a thumbs-up.

Hermione saw me looking at them confused, and said, "Don't mind them. They're just boys and do what boys does," Hermione smiled.

"Uh yeah I know," I said and smiled.

Finally we were allowed to go to the dormitories now.

I wondered what it would look like.

"Don't worry. You'll feel like you're at home the next day," Hermione said.

I had hoped she was right.

There were still a lot of things I didn't know.

Finally we seem to have gotten there.

It was a portrait and Hermione said we were here.

But I was confused once more.

A portrait was our dormitory?

"Password?" the portrait had spoken.

"Devils Snare," Hermione said.

Then the portrait opened to reveal a room.

This was freaky but I remembered that I had to get used to freaky things like this.

"This is the Gryffindor common room," Hermione said and stretched out her arm.

"Wow," I said.

"Okay now I'll show you the girls dormitory," Hermione said excitedly and grabbed my arm.

She pulled me up the stairs after saying good night to everyone.

"This is going to be your room," Hermione said and pulled us both inside.

"We're sharing it with 3 other people though," she said.

I could've figure that out cause there was 5 beds.

Then I went to my bed.

How did I know it was my bed?  
Well Isabella were sitting on it and my trunk and all my stuff was on it's bedside.

I got out my pajamas and put them on (without anyone looking).

I brushed my teeth and everything.

I had trouble going to sleep but I manage to close my eyes at about 2 a.m.


	8. 1st days not bad when you have friends

I woke up the next day very tired.

Let's just say I didn't get enough sleep as I had hoped.

Obviously someone's snoring woke me up constantly.

I won't tell you who because I don't want them to be embarrassed later.

Not that I would mind if they got embarrassed but because I'm a great person.

Anyways I was excited because today would be the first start of classes for me.

I got all my books ready and went down to the Great Hall.

Everyone was there already eating.

I sat down next to Hermione.

"Did you get your schedule yet?" she asked.

"Uh no," I said.

Then some kid came up to me and tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yes?" I asked waiting for an answer.

But he didn't give me one.

All he did was threw at me a piece of paper and then ran off.

"Okay . . ." I said feeling a little awkward.

"That was a 2tnd year named Dawson. He's very shy," Hermione said.

"I could've figure out that myself," I joked and looked at the piece of paper I was now holding.

I saw that it was suppose to me my schedule.

"Let me see," Hermione exclaimed and grabbed my paper.

"Um okay," I said feeling more awkward.

"Hermione's weird –we all know but you better get used to it fast," Ron whispered to me and smiled.

I couldn't help but smiled back.

"Oh you have Potions, DADA, and almost all your classes with me," Hermione said.

"Too mad not all," she continued.

"I would be glad," Ron whispered to Harry and me.

We laughed while Hermione continued yapping about the classes later on.

"Come on Hermione, if you keep talking you'll probably be late for a class for once," Ron said sarcastically.

She just glared at him with two scary eyes.

"No need to look at me like that," Ron said.

"Um I want to hear more about the 2 school coming here thing," I said excitedly.

"Oh yeah –the Triwizard Tournament is taking place at Hogwarts this year," Harry said.

"Yeah . . ." I said urging him on.

"I bet you that Fred and George is going to succeed with their aging potion," Ron said to Hermione.

"I bet you they're not," she said confidently.

"5 gallons," Ron said and smirked.

"It is then," Hermione said and smiled.

When Ron turned around, I saw Hermione rolling her eyes at him.

I thought Hermione was sure going to win the bet.

But how would I know?  
I was still very new here.

"What's the Triwizard Tournament about?" I asked.

"Well Dumbledore said that 3 wizards (or witches) will perform 3 dangerous tasks and the winner will have eternal glory or something," Harry said.

"Wow," I said.

"I know. Ron and I wanted to participate too but we're only 14," Harry said sadly.

"I bet it'll still be fun watching," I said.

"I bet you not –just kidding," Harry said and we started to laugh together.

Harry had a nice sense of humor.

"We better get to class," Hermione said getting her stuff together.

"Okay," I said obeying.

I read my schedule and I had Potions first.

I wonder what that would be like and how the teacher looks.

I walked in to the lowest dungeon and it crept me out.

I got goose bumps as I walked to my seat.

Good thing Hermione, Harry, and Ron was there or else I would have felt even more scared and alone.

"Silent! And as we know class –we have a new pupil here. A Gryffindor she is," the teacher snapped.

To me, he didn't sound like he liked me at all.

I felt like crying but I didn't dare.

"His names Snape and he's probably be the worst teacher you'll ever have," Hermione whispered to you.

I smiled cause this was the first mean thing Hermione had said about a teacher.

"Even though she's new here doesn't mean she shouldn't do any work yet so all of you –open to page 534!" Snape yelled at us.

We all obediently did what we were told.

After class, you met with all three of the group.

"Why is Snape so unhappy and mean?" I asked.

"Harry shrugged.

"Maybe it's because he's a death-eater and they're all unhappy and mean," Ron suggested.

"A death-eater?" I asked.

"Voldemort's followers," Harry informed.

I saw both Hermione and Ron twitched at the sound of his name.

"Who's Voldemort?" I asked.

His name was really hard to pronounce.

"He's this wizard that's very powerful and goes around killing people but he doesn't have a body but he's still alive," Hermione said all in one breath.

"No body but still alive –is it even possible?" I asked.

But yet again, anything was possible.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Where is he?" I asked curious.

"No one knows but we know that one day he'll be back," Hermione said, "But right now, let's just have a good time together while we can."

"Okay . . ." I said a bit scared now.

So now I knew that there was a killer out there that has no body . . . yet.

"Don't scare her, Hermione," Ron teased.

"I'm not scared," I lied.

Ron looked at me skeptically.

"Fine. I'm not i that /i scared," I said again.

"Don't worry, there's probably a lot of time before he rises again," Ron said cheerfully.

Hermione gave him one of her "death" glares.

"We never know when he might come back and get us," Hermione corrected him.

"How scary can he be? If Harry can escape and defeat him 2 times, I think we have a chance then," Ron said not worrying about anything at all.

"I just got lucky because Voldemort didn't have his own body and was just a memory before," Harry corrected Ron.

"Ok whatever," Ron said giving up.

"You can't always be so sure of yourself and expect things to turn out good like in fairy tales," I told Ron.

"Fairy tales?" he asked.

"Uh they're—" I started.

"Stories about happy endings and "magical" make believes," Hermione said.

"Strange," Ron commented.

"Actually most of them are good for nighttime. It helps little kids fall asleep," Hermione said.

"But sleeping potion is easier," Ron pointed out.

"But stories are more relaxing and better," Hermione argued.

"But sleeping potions are cooler."

They continued to argue like that when we finally came to our next class together –Defense against the Dark Arts.


	9. Curses are amazingbut the unforgivables

"That's the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher," Harry explained to me and pointed at a guy with many scars and to be honest –he looked really scary and not that friendly to me.

"Don't worry," said Harry, when he saw the expression planted on my face, "He's not going to harm anyone and besides, he's really friendly."

"Oh," I said sounding a bit brave.

"He's actually really exciting and full of new things. He might get creepy and he might seem creepy to you at first but everyone likes him –except Malfoy of course," Harry said.

"Malfoy?" I asked.

"Harry's and our archenemy," Ron butted in.

"I see," I said nodding my head.

"He's really hard not to miss. I mean after all, he's that blonde kid with a bad attitude," Hermione said.

I laughed at this.

"I'll probably notice him sooner or later since you gave me a i very /i obvious description," I said in a sarcastic voice.

They laughed but then we became silent.

It's not that we didn't want to talk anymore but because the "new" teacher had decided to finally talk.

"Thank you for quieting down class," he said, "for the new student, my name is Professor Moody."

Moody sounded like a strange name to me but I didn't dare to say that out loud.

I would definitely be in big trouble.

"Today we'll be learning about the 3 unforgivable curses," he continued, "Does anyone know why they are unforgivable and name one?"

I saw a few people raised their hand.

"Ron?" he called.

"Because it's forbidden and does terrible things. One of them is the Imperius curse," Ron said.

"Yes, your father must know all about that since he's works in the ministry," Professor Moody said.

He took out a spider from the jar.

He put it out and took his wand and yelled, "Imperio!"

It automatically started tap dancing and doing all kinds of silly things.

Everyone started laughing but me.

I saw and knew that it was being control from it's won freewill.

"Stop doing that!" I yelled can't taking it anymore.  
"Ah Miss Woods –I bet you know what this curse does," he said calmly.

"Yes, it controls people –or any living things," I said.

"Correct and 5 points for Gryffindor," he said.

I was kind of embarrassed for shouting out loud but I couldn't help it but be sorry.

I thought having—and knowing—magic would be great but if there was so many bad things about magic, I'd rather not had it at all.

"Who here knows another unforgivable curse?" he asked.

Two hands rose in the air.

Hermione's and Neville's.

I wasn't surprised that Hermione.

Even though I've only known her for a day, I knew that she read a lot and was probably the smartest one in her year.

But Moody picked Neville instead.

"The Cruciatus Curse," he said in a small but distinct voice.

"Okay. I'm just going to have to make the spider a bit bigger to show you what the Cruciatus curse is like," he said and took out a third spider.

I looked at Ron and saw that he was ready to puke.

"Engorgio!" he yelled and the spider got a lot bigger.

I saw Ron backing away from the spider.

"Crucio!" he yelled and pointed his wand at the spider.

The spider looked like it was in pain and wanted to die right this moment.

I felt sorry for all the spiders that were in the jar.

The spider looked like it was trying to let the pain die down or try to stop it somehow by wrapping his legs around it self or rolling on the floor.

Neville looked as if he wanted to cry.

"Stop!" Hermione exclaimed, "Look how it's affecting Neville!"

Now it was Hermione's turn to yell stop.

"Okay maybe we should move on now," Professor Moody said and took out the third spider.

"Now for the third curse . . ." he said.

Hermione raised her hand.

He picked on her and waited for an answer.

Finally he got one but it was in a voice no more than a whisper.

"Avada Kedavra," Hermione said looking down as if she was about to cry.

"Oh yes remember –the killing curse," he said raising his wand.

He looked at the spider and said, "Avada Kedavra!"

It immediately fell and made no more move.

It couldn't anyway.

I looked away as I saw the head popped off and landed on someone's desk nearby.

"There's no counter curse and no one's been able to survive it but one person and he's sitting right in front of me at this moment," Professor Moody said and looked at Harry with both his eye.

I saw Harry go red.

Wow, I didn't know Harry had survived a killing curse that no one had survived.

So no wonder girls looked at him with awe and giggles.

Finally class was over and everyone rushed out excitedly.

Except for Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Neville and me.

Neville looked like someone close to him had just died.

I wondered what was wrong with him.

As for Ron, I already knew his greatest fears –spiders.

Hermione was trying to calm him down.

I thought it was a bit funny –Ron, that is.

Then as we were going down I heard someone's voice –Moody's.

"Out of my way," he growled as he came quickly down the stairs.

He went quickly past me and to Neville.

"Come with me boy, I think there's something that can cheer you up," he said to Neville and they went up.

It was raining outside as usual.

"What's wrong with Neville?" I asked them finally.

"Dunno," Harry shrugged.

"After all these years we've been with him –he's still a mysterious person to us," Hermione said.

"Does –well does he have any close friends?" I asked.

"I guess you can say we're nearly close," Hermione replied.

I nodded sadly.

I felt bad for Neville.

Hermione had told me before that Neville lived with his grandmother and didn't know what happened to his parents.

I wish I could help him somehow.

Anyways the next class was Divination.

Hermione didn't come so she had a free period.

She told us that she was going to do her homework.

I thought that was a waste of free period.

She obviously didn't agreed.


	10. Seeing the future is just great isn't it

I'm sorry this story took so long to come out but the reason why was because I didn't really have time because of all the school work and everything . . . . so please forgive me -

Harry and Ron showed me the way to that room. It was very far and we had to walk a lot and I definitely didn't like it.

"I see why Hermione quit," I joked.

They had told me everything that happened years before when they were at Hogwarts.

"Ah a new student. I predicted that about 4 months ago and I was wondering when you will be coming," a girl teacher said.  
"Professor Trelawney," Harry whispered to you.

"Yes that is my name Harry," Professor Trelawney said.

Obviously she had heard him and he turned red from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Professor," Harry said.

"No need to be. You saved me the effort in introducing myself –which I think I would have done perfectly," she said.

Harry turned red again.

"Now where should I put you?" she said looking at me.

I didn't really like the way she stared at me but I don't really like how any of the teachers stared at me but maybe except Dumbledore.

But I don't think he counts because he's the Headmaster –not really a teacher.  
But he had a nice and warming smile and stare to me.

If you don't think so well you haven't look at him clearly enough then.

Anyways she pointed to a 2-seated table next to the one, which was Ron's and Harry's.

I had been paired up with Neville because he used to be partners with Hermione and when she quit, he was always alone.

"Hi," Neville said nervously like always.

I don't really like how shy people shutter that much.

"Hi," I said smiling broadly looking at the big glass ball in the middle of the round small table that was covered with a red furry tablecloth that looked really nice.

"Today we'll be learning how to look into the crystal ball and as you can see, class, there's one on each of your tables," Professor Trelawney said.

"Cool," I thought to myself and my smile got broader.

"I know it's cool Miss Woods," Professor Trelawney said out loud.

I gasped a low one.

"How –" I was cut off.

"I can read a lot of things than just words," she said and winked.

I shivered a little.

"That's creepy," I thought to myself.

Then I saw her gave me a stare again.

It wasn't a mean one but a sad one somehow.

I was confused.

But I didn't think of anything or she'll read my thoughts again.

And I did not want her to go past my privacy.

"Anyways as I was saying class. Each one of you will take a turn to look into the crystal ball. Just stay calm and let your mind wander but only a little so you still have control of it," she said.

I did not get a word she said so I let Neville go first who hesitated but went first.

After 5 minutes of gazing at an empty ball, he finally gave up.

"No vision?" I asked.

He shook his head sadly.

"Ok let me try," I said and looked into the crystal ball.

I try to relax my mind –however you do that.

I let it wander –I think.

Anyways I started seeing something form inside the ball.

It was a purple and blue color. It was getting bigger and bigger until it filled the whole crystal.

"You see that beautiful color?" I asked Neville although never taking my eyes off of the ball.

"No," he said and looked confused.

I just continued to look into the crystal ball because I saw images formed.

There were a lot of people –all male.

Someone was lying on the floor and I saw myself there though.

Beside someone –and that someone was Harry.

There were dark cloaked figures and a guy was pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry and I looked really terrified and the guy on the floor looked like he was dead.

The setting was really creepy and it gave me the chills.

It looked like a graveyard or something.

The tombstone read somewhat 'Tom riddle' and stuff.

Finally the image disappeared about a second later.

I jumped back and almost fell over from my chair.

Professor Trelawney immediately came over to me.

"You saw something, didn't you?" she automatically asked.

I nodded breathing hard.

"What was it," she asked.

But I only shook my head because I didn't want to talk about it.

"Uh I ok I understand you don't want to talk about it but was it something horrible?" she asked.

I nodded.  
"Okay ….I think you should at least tell someone if you don't want to tell me," she said.

I nodded.

"Um 10 points to Gryffindor for Miss Woods actually being the first to see something inside the crystal ball," she said.

"I saw something Professor Trelawney," Ron blurted out loud.

"Please don't make a full out of yourself Mr. Weasley for I know you're lying," she said and made her way to the front again.

Ron turned bright pink from the embarrassment and muttered something like," Darn."

I didn't want to tell anyone yet but someone I felt like I was suppose –destined- to tell Harry because after all –he was in it.

But you didn't want to tell him so soon……..

Did you like the story so far? Well tune in for the next one …..If I have time to make it…


End file.
